In the process of obtaining boards from logs, the industry uses different types of machinery. In doing so each time, the knife or the blade used to cut or face the wood, according to the level of the process or the type of machinery, is positioned according to a target dimension. To reach the target dimension, the position of the cutting device is controlled by a positioning device. The positioning device has a sensor that gives the mechanical position of the head containing the cutting device (blade or knife). Thus the positioning device will place and control the cutting device to cut at the specified target dimension.
In this process, the device is calibrated to obtain the desire target size. If you change knife, blade, make error when you calibrate it, have some play in the mechanical positioning system etc., the final dimension of the boards or processing wood is not exactly of the expected desired target size.